


His Dornish Rose

by Jennilynn411



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absolutely nothing!, F/M, War what is it good for?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilynn411/pseuds/Jennilynn411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margery is a spy attempting to use her seductive wiles to extract information from a foreign dignitary. </p><p>Oberyn is in possession of sensitive information, and he is trying as hard as he can to resist the temptress in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter Wun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueEyesBlueSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesBlueSkies/gifts), [LadyGreyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGreyWrites/gifts).



> This is a prompt from The Stannis to My Davos: BlueEyesBlueSkies

 

 

**“Rosebud. Rosebud. This is Prettyboy, over.”**

**“This is Rosebud. I read you loud and clear PrettyBoy.”**

**“Little Bird has been captured by the Sand Snakes. Over.”**

**“Acknowledged PrettyBoy. What is the ETA on TheHound? Over.”**

**“Our entire squad has him pinned down. Over.”**

**“Roger that. The men they have their orders. Any injuries to report? Over.”**

**“TheHound dislocated TheBull’s shoulder in the scuffle. The OldDragon’s been sent for. Over.”**

**“Roger that. TheHound will sacrifice our position to get back LittleBird. Use any mean necessary to discourage this. Over.”**

**“Wilco Rosebud. Just received the causality report from The Twins massacre. Over.”**

**“Roger that PrettyBoy. Go ahead. Over.”**

**“We lost TheKingOfTheNorth, The DowagerTrout and TheForeignWhore. Over.”**

**“Say Again?”**

**“We lost TheKingOfTheNorth, The DowagerTrout and TheForeignWhore. Over.”**

**“Roger that that PrettyBoy. What of TheBlackFish and BabyFish? Over.”**

**“TheBlackFish is MIA and BabyFish has been taken as a Frey prisoner. Over.”**

**“Roger that.”**

**“PrettyBoy over and out.”**

 

Margaery paced the floor of the secured Highgarden compound the radio pressed firmly in her hand. LittleBird had been captured by the Martell’s, The Hound was being kept under close guard before he launched a suicide mission to rescue her and casualty reports were flooding in from The Twins. _Maesters Balls._ Her Grandmother had left her charge before retiring to the safety zone and now everything was shot to hell.

The only silver lining in this was she might be able to get LittleBird back before the SandSnakes executed her like they did GoldyLocks. It was only this morning her loyal soldiers captured TheRedViper. She didn’t care that he was supposed to be protected as an honored dignitary. This was war, he knew the risks assoon as he stepped out his door and into the real world. She had hoped she might ransom him and pay for this never ending war but perhaps a prisoner exchange could be in order? _Seven hells,_ the Martells didn’t negotiate and they never _exchanged._

ChariotRace wouldn’t give up LittleBird for TheRedViper, he was too smart for that. _Fuck!_ The man hadn’t even mounted a rescue for TheDornishPrincess and everyone knew how that had ended. He must know he has the key to the North in his pocket. _Fucking hells!_ The codes to The Wall’s very own mainframe were safely locked away in the mind of LittleBird, after all she’d designed them. There wasn’t a system she couldn’t crack, data she couldn’t acquire and secrets she couldn’t uncover with only a laptop, Wi-Fi and a plate of lemon cakes.

There was a large bounty on that ginger, she was wanted dead or alive for whatever was stored in that pretty little head of hers and Margaery wanted her alive. She _needed_ her alive. She had promised the girl sanctuary and refuge from the war in exchange for any and all banking information, hidden accounts and moveable assets for the notorious MockingBird. Instead of filling her now depleted coffers with ill-gotten gains her most prized possession had been taken from her gilded cage.

LittleBird wasn’t made for war. She would rather play Targaryen’s & Dragons with her other nerdy friends in a basement somewhere than participate in active combat. The poor girl had already been forced to watch the Lannnisters execute her father in broad daylight, in front of a jeering crowd. She’d had her fill of violence, she was a kind, gentle soul and the SandSankes would break her.  

 

_Unless I rescue her._

 

Margery chewed on her bottom lip and ran her hand over the shaved side of her head. The rumor was GoldyLocks perished in her fathers’ arms. If that was true, the SandSankes were a bunch of vicious bitches. They already had the reputation for being ruthless, reckless and rash _. My strength will be their weakness._ TheRedViper was the key, he would tell Margaery everything she needed to know and more, he had to. The future coffers of House Tyrell depended on it.

 

**“YoungBuck. YoungBuck. This is Rosebud. Over.”**

**“YoungBuck here. I read you loud and clear Rosebud. Over”**

**“We are freeing LittleBird. Over.”**

**“Acknowledged Rosebud. Over.”**

**“Begin initiation of The Florian and Jonquil Protocol. Over.”**

**“Say Again?”**

**“Begin initiation of The Florian and Jonquil Protocol. Over.”**

**“Copy that. Any additional orders?”**

**“Yes. Activate TheBear and TheMaidenFair. Over.”**

**“Wilco Rosebud”**

**“Rosebud over and out.”**

 

 

Now all she could do was sit and wait. It was too bad she didn’t believe in the Gods; she could really use a miracle right about now.


	2. Chapter Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing Jon Snow.
> 
> I know I promised a POV from my favorite Sexy Dornish Stud-Muffin but the SanSan plot bunnies attacked! 
> 
> What's a girl to do?

 

 

**TheHound: LittleBird’s been taken by fucking SandSnakes**

**WolfBitch: No shit**

**TheHound: Get me the fuck out of here**

**WolfBitch: Where are you**

**TheHound: Stuffed in the closet of the damned Florals “R” Us shop**

**WolfBitch: So you’ve finally decided to come out of the closet**

**TheHound: Shut the fuck up this isn’t funny**

**WolfBitch: The hell it isn’t. TheBull’s fine by the way thanks for asking**

**TheHound: Didn’t ask didn’t care**

**WolfBitch: You’re a real shit you know that**

**TheHound: So I’ve been told**

**WolfBitch: I don’t know what my sister sees in you**

**TheHound: You mean besides my giant muscles and enormous cock?**

**WolfBitch: TMI**

**TheHound: If you really want to know I do this thing with my tongue**

**WolfBitch: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**

**TheHound: Don’t ask questions if you don’t want to know the answer**

**WolfBitch: Be ready for extraction in 20**

**TheHound: Make it 15**

**WolfBitch: Fuck you**

 

Sandor shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next, it felt as if he’d been shoved inside a coffin instead of a closet. To make matters worse the whole thing smelled like fucking potpourri. _When I get put pf here I’m going to kill every cunt I see._ His thumb traced over the picture of his Sansa he kept in his phone, as he tried to take those deep breaths ElderBrother kept droning on and on about. LittleBird hated this picture, she always said her glasses made her look ugly but he didn’t think so. She would always be beautiful to him.

He still remembered the first time he laid eyes on her, there had been a freak thunderstorm in Kings Landing and she wandered into his gym wide eyed, confused and shivering. Her vibrant red hair was dripping wet and the fairy costume she was wearing had turned sheer and was hugging her curves in all the right places. He saw her pert little nipples peeking out of the gauze, begging to be sucked. Somehow he was staring at a living, breathing, walking wet dream.

 

 

_“Excuse me? You wouldn’t by chance have a towel I could use do you? It’s really coming down out there.”_

_“Umm, sure. Here you go.”_

_“Thank you. Can you please give me directions to the Kings Landing Comic Con? Is it close?”_

_“The Kings Landing what?”_

_“The Kings Landing Comic Con. I tried following this map but I became horribly lost.”_

_“Comic Con? What are you some kind of fucking nerd?”_

_“I prefer the term Geek.”_

_“Well, fuck me sideways, Geek it is. Here let me see the map. What are you stupid? This isn’t a real map, whoever gave you this wanted you to get lost or worse.”_

_“What do you mean? LadyKracken gave me that map and she’s my friend if you must know.”_

_“Didn’t ask, don’t care, but she isn’t your friend that’s for sure.”_

_“Oh, I’m sure it was a simple mistake.”_

_“You’re a fucking idiot then.”_

_“I’m not an idiot! I graduated top of my class from The Westeros Technical Institute at only eleven years old and I’m the youngest recipient of the Old Town Scholarship Award._

_“Do you want me to roll out the red carpet or something?”_

 

He cringed now thinking of how poorly he first treated her. It was a miracle she ever came back to the gym at all, but she had and this time she was carrying a plate of lemon cakes with her. She wanted to thank him for giving her shelter during the storm. After weeks of showing up unannounced and hanging around his gym at odd hours she hired him to become her personal trainer.

Silly LittleBird, it didn’t make any fucking sense why anyone would want to spend time around an ugly, old, scarred dog like him. But, the pay was good and he didn’t ask questions. It was months before she opened up about her past. It seemed she had an ex that liked knocking her around and she wanted to know how to defend herself. She didn’t care about his scars because she had her own only hers weren’t the kind you could see.

Sandor couldn’t help but wonder what kind of pussy would lay a hand on something so sweet and innocent? He didn’t care how long it took he would find that shit stain and have a nice long “chat” with him if it was the last thing he did. Sansa flourished in his gym, the mousey girl that first wandered in became a force to be reckoned with on the mats. _For someone who abhors violence she sure packs a mean punch._

Somewhere along the line he stopped thinking of her less like a client and began looking at her as something _more._ The first time they fucked the city was under siege from enemy forces and they took refuge in the same gym that brought them together. While fire rained down from above, buildings collapsed and the streets were filled with the screams of women and children he fucked his LittleBird like it was their last night in the world.

That was the night he showed her what dogs to do wolves as he took her from behind as she howled his name like a bitch in heat. He missed the sound of her clawing at the mats as he licked her pussy, pleased to learn she was almost bald down there leaving nothing but a lovely landing strip for his tongue to follow. His cock ached the memory of her perfect little mouth sucking him dry, licking his seed from the corner of her mouth.

His blood was boiling in that closet. If he didn’t fuck kill or masturbate soon he’d go mad and right now he’d rather kill. He didn’t want Sansa to think he’d cheated on her, even if he was only cheating on her with himself.

 

 

**WolfBitch: We’re here. Get ready.**

**TheHound: About fucking time and who’s we.**

**WolfBitch: TheBull, NoOne, CoinToss and HotPocket**

**TheHound: So the Scooby Doo gang is all assembled then. Fucking fantastic.**

**WolfBitch: Fuck off**

**TheHound: I’d rather fuck your sister**

**WolfBitch: She could have had a prince, instead she chose you**

**TheHound: It’s my magic fingers just ask her**

**WolfBitch: Someone please kill me**

**TheHound: The night is still young**

**WolfBitch: Are you a religious man?**

**TheHound: Your sister is the only goddess I worship why?**

**WolfBitch: I thought we should pray before we rescue your dumb ass**

**TheHound: Save your prayers. Buy more ammo**

 

Sandor heard the sound of the flash grenades detonating beyond the door followed by shouts and gunfire. He cracked his neck relishing in every last pop before slamming his entire weight against the door smiling as it buckled and splintered beneath his weight. He charged out into the center of the fray like a fucking Wildling. His angry face was going to be the last thing those mother fuckers ever saw.

_Hang on Sansa, I’m coming for you._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheHound has been freed and he's with the Scooby Doo Gang! What could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> One shot? What's a one shot?


End file.
